totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Gdzie jesteśmy?
Gdzie jesteśmy? (ang. Where we are?) - to dwunasty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki. Przekleństwa zostały zastąpione PIP! W poprzednim odcinku: DDPP znalazły złotą statuetkę i tym samym ND musiały wybrać osobę, która odpadnie. Wybrali Elizabeth. Kiedy ta dotarła na statek dowiedziała się strasznej rzeczy: Seana nie ma na statku... Kamera spada z nieba i ląduje tuż przed Disneylandem. Przy wejściu stoi Chris, który do niej macha. Kamera podnosi się i leci do środka parku. Wlatuje do budynku. Wiki rozgląda się, stojąc na schodach. Leci do jadalni, mijając Taylora, kłócącego się z siostrą. W jadalni widzimy, jak Alex uderza głową Ivy o stół. Jacob stoi obok i czyta książkę. Alex zauważa kamerę i podbiega do niej i kopie. Kamera ucieka i leci przez okno na zewnątrz. Leci w stronę domku strachów. Po drodze widzimy Derka, śmiejącego się z Seana. Przy domu widzimy Kordiana, trzymającego w ręku jakiś wycinek gazety. Kamera robi zakręt i widzimy, jak Jola biegnie przez tor przeszkód. Mija Dennis, podrywającego Sarę. Te uderza go w twarz i ten upada na kamerę. Wszystko zasłania dym. Opada i widzimy wszystkich zawodników, przed Disneylandem. Z powietrza spada powoli złoty napis "Disney Totalnej Porażki". Melodią do openingu jest Ta piosenka __________________________________________________________________________________ Alex idzie do domu. Za nią biegnie cała reszta uczestników. Jacob: Coś ty zrobiła. Alex wrednie się uśmiecha. Alex: To co musiałam. Mogła mnie nie denerwować. Wiki: A jak to zrobiłaś? Alex: Chris mi pomógł. Okłamałam go mówiąc, że Sean jest chory psychicznie. Okazało się, że to prawda - wariował z tęsknoty do Elizabeth. Ten wysłał go do domu. Dennis: I jak się czujesz? Jesteś szczęśliwa? Alex: Gdybyście teraz odpadli, to byłabym w niebie. Ivy: Zaraz tam polecisz. Najwidoczniej chcą się bić. Taylor: Wowo, spokojnie. Nie będziecie się biły. Ivy: Taylor, ona zniszczyła miłość twojej siostry. Taylor: To jest mi obojętne. Elizabeth sama powiedziała, że nie jesteśmy już rodzeństwem. Wszystkich to zdziwiło. Wiki: Jeśli będzie następne głosowanie, to już wiem na kogo zagłosuję. Myślałam, że jesteś milsza. Alex: I jestem, ale tylko dla osób, które są miłe dla mnie. Kordian: No trudno, stało się, ale program idzie dalej. Rozejdźmy się. Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. W domu chłopaków. Jacob: Taylor, o co chodziło, jak mówiłeś, że ty i Elizabeth nie jesteście już rodzeństwem? Taylor: A, bo bylła ona zdenerwowana, że się wtrącam w jej życie i powiedziała, że w trakcie programu nie jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Dennis: Poniosło ją. Kordian: Też bym tak zareagował, gdyby moje rodzeństwo tak robiło. Taylor: Masz rodzeństwo? Kordian: Tak. Młodszego brata i jeszcze dwie młodsze siostry. Dennis: Ja mam tylko młodszego brata. Jacob: Ja nie mam rodzeństwa. Kordian: Współczuję. Wszyscy może wyzywają swoje rodzeństwo i tak dalej, ale fajnie jest się z nimi kłócić i spędzać czas. Dennis: No. Raz mój brat tak mnie zdenerwował, że zamknąłem go w szafie. Trzy godziny później sobie o tym przypomniałem. Taylor: My takich rzeczy nie robimy. Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale jesteśmy z zamożnej rodziny. Musimy się dobrze zachowywać, no i w ogóle nie możemy robić, tego co wy. Jacob: Wiedziałem, że skądś znam wasze nazwisko. Pochodzicie z Hiszpanii, zgadza się? Taylor kiwa głową. Taylor: Rodzina przyjechała do Hiszpanii po drugiej wojnie. Dawniej mieszkali w Japonii, bo to stamtąd pochodzi moja rodzina. Dennis: Ciekawe. Kordian: To może dlatego Elizabeth wstąpiła do programu? Jacob: Bo mieszka w Hiszpanii? Kordian: Nie, bo nie robiła zwariowanych rzeczy. Taylor sam powiedział, że nie robią takich rzeczy, jakie my robimy z rodzeństwem. Tutaj robi co chce. Taylor: Też się nad tym zastanawiałem i nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy. Tymczasem w domku dziewczyn. Alex siedzi na swoim łóżku i maluje paznokcie u stóp. Wiki i Ivy grają w karty na podłodze. Panuje absolutna cisza. Wiki wzdycha. Alex: Idź spać, jeśli jesteś śpiąca. Wiki: Nie jestem. Ziewam z nudów. Alex: To idź spać, aby się nie nudzić. Ivy: Maluj te swoje wiedźmińskie pazury i siedź cicho! Chce ziewać, to niech ziewa. Alex: Coś ty taka agresywna? Ivy: Zdenerwowało mnie to, co zrobiłaś. Alex: Elizabeth nie była w twojej drużynie, tylko w mojej. Ivy: To co z tego. Fajna była z niej dziewczyna. O wiele milsza od ciebie. Alex: To odpadnij w jutrzejszym zadaniu i będziesz mogła z nią plotkować, tyle ile będziesz chciała. Ivy: Porozmawiam sobie z nią, jak wygram program. Alex: Ja wygram! Ivy: Nie, bo ja! Wiki: A może ja wygram?! Wszyscy są cicho. Wiki: Uważacie, że wygracie, a zapomnieliście, o reszcie uczestników. Alex: To co z tego? Wiki: W drużynie Ivy jest jest trójka chłopców, a u nas jeden, czyli razem czwórka. Mogą wygrać w jakimś zadaniu. Na przykład jakimś fizycznym. Ivy: Nie przejmuję się tym. Jakoś mi się uda. Wiki: Wiedzcie, że każdy z nas potrafi coś lepiej od innych. Alex dobrze cię bije, a ty masz strasznie wytrzymałą głowę. Ivy: Gdy byliśmy w Paryżu Dennis poradził sobie bardzo dobrze, kiedy musiał nas znaleźć. Alex: A co z Jacobem, Taylorem i Kordianem? Ivy: Kordian nie jest u mnie, tylko u ciebie. Tamta dwójka nic nie pokazała. Wiki: Jacob jest inteligenty. Widać to po nim. Alex: I to ma nam przeszkodzić? Ivy: Wszystko jest możliwe. Alex: Skoro tak, to dlaczego nie masz mózgu? Ivy wywraca oczami. Alex: Widzisz! Własnym ciałem nie kontrolujesz. Ivy: Idę spać. Wiki: Ja też. Alex: Zgaszę światło, jak paznokcie mi wyschnął. Wiki i Ivy kładą się do łóżek. Ivy: Dobranoc Wiki. Wiki: Dobranoc Ivy. Cisza. Alex: Dzięki. Kolorowych snów. W środku nocy. Panuje okropne pogoda. Pada silny deszcz i wieje mocny wiatr. Dziewczyny się przebudzają. Alex: Jakim cudem pada tutaj deszcz? Jesteśmy pod ziemią. Wiki: Może to tutejszy alarm przeciwpożarowy? Ivy: Dziwny ten alarm. Alex: Chrisowi się nudzi i bawi się pogodą. Wiki: Ten facet nie ma hobby. Ivy: Ani dziewczyny. Alex: Najwidoczniej nikt go nie chce. Dziewczyny zasypiają. Rano. Ktoś wola dziewczyny. Ktoś: Dziewczyny! Szybko! Wstawajcie! Alex się przebudza. Alex: Co do PIP?! Ktoś wali pięściami w drzwi ich domku. Ktoś: Dziewczyny?! Alex: Kto tam? Wiki i Ivy wstają. Ktoś: To ja Dennis. Alex otwiera drzwi. Dennis jest spocony i przestraszony. Alex: O co chodzi? Dennis: Chodźcie szybko. Dziewczyny nie wiedzą, o co chodzi, jednak wychodzą. Dennis zaprowadza ich na plażeę. Kordian, Taylor i Jacob już tam są. Dennis pokazuje na morze. Dennis: Widzice? Ivy: Ja niczego nie widzę. Dennis: Właśnie! Nie ma statku. Wiki: To gdzie on jest? Dennis: Nie mam pojęcia, ale to nie wszystko. Alex: Jeszcze coś zniknęło? Dennis: Nie ma wyjścia z wyspy. Nie możemy wyjść na górę. Alex: Może ten deszcz wszystko zniszczył. Dennis: Wątpię. Wiki: Moment! Wiki biegnie szybko w krzaki. Wiki: Gdzie to jest? Reszta chłopaków do nich podchodzi. Kordian: Czego szukasz? Wiki: Tutaj był głośnik. NIE MA GO! Wszyscy: Że co? Podbiegają do krzaka. Taylor: Wszystko znikło? Jacob: Wszystko jest na miejscu. To my jesteśmy na innej wyspie. Wiki: Nie gadaj głupot. Jacob: To wyjaśnij mi, gdzie jest statek, wejście na górę i te wszystkie głośniki. Nikt nie odpowiada. Jacob: Najwidoczniej przenieśli nas tutaj, jak spaliśmy. Alex: Więc ta burza była prawdziwa? Jacob: Tak. Wtedy byliśmy już tutaj. Dennis: Ale jest to możliwe, aby przenieśli nas tak szybko? Gdzie jest najlbliższa wyspa? Taylor: I na dodatek bezludna? Jacob: Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy w Europie są jakieś bezludne wyspy. Kordian: Nie wiemy, czy jest bezludna. Chodźmy kogoś poszukać. Ivy: Jestem za. Musimy wrócić jakoś do Disneylandu. Jacob: Moim zdaniem, to kolejne zadanie. Kordian: Też takmuważam. Wątpię, aby nas porwali. Dennis: Dobra, chodźmy już. Jacob: Idźmy cały czas plażą. Nad plażą musi być jakieś miasto, albo jakiś obóz. Wszyscy ruszają w drogę. Słońce jest coraz wyżej. Gdyby mieli zegarki, wiedzieliśmy, że jest już dziesiąta. Idąc przed siebie rozglądali się po całej wyspie, jednak nikogo nie widzieli. Ivy: Bez jaj. Gdzie nas wywieźli. Alex: Powoli się zastanawiam, czy my w ogóle jesteśmy na jakiejś wyspie. Jacob: Ja tak samo. Dennis: Ale, o co chodzi? Jacob: Możemy znajdować się na zwykłym lądzie, jednak obecnie znajdujemy się w miejscu, gdzie nikogo nie ma. Alex: Tak właśnie myślałam. Ivy: Mądrze nyślałaś. Alex: ty tak nie... Reszta uczestników: Przestańcie. Taylor: Nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy, jak wrócić, a wy musicie się kłócić? Dajcie sobie spokój. Ivy: Ja nic nie zrobiłam. Dennis: To Alex znowu zaczyna. Alex: Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, co myślę. Wiki: Ty strasznie wrednie myślisz. Alex: Nie moja wina. Kordian: To kogo? Nasza? Alex: TAK! Gdybyście tacy nie byli, to nie miałabym takich myśli. Wiki: A jakie masz? Alex nie odpowiada. W pewnym momencie. Jacob: Słyszycie? Wszyscy nasłuchują. Słyszą jakiś dziwięk. Wiki: Co to? Taylor: Może ludzie. Idą wolnym krokiem dalej. W pewnym momencie znajdują mały port. Ivy: Super! Tutaj będą ludzie. Kordian: Sprawdźmy, czy ktoś jest w środku tych budynków. Idą do portu. Podchodzą do jednego z budynków. Już mają pukać, kiedy słyszą rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn. Mężczyzna 1: Więc, masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? Mężczyzna 2: Muszę czekać się tamci pojawią. Mężczyzna 1: I co wtedy? Mężczyzna 2: Jak to co? Zabiję ich. Wszyscy uczestnicy odchodzą wystraszeni od drzwi. Alex: Oni mówią o nas. Na nas czekają. Dennis: Zwiewajmy stąd. Ja chcę do mojej śmierci zostać żywy. Wszyscy odchodzą. Są parę metrów od budynku, kiedy słyszą strasznie głośny alarm. Zatykają sobie uszy. Nie wiedząc co się dzieje, schowali się za beczki, stojące obok budynku. Sekundę po tym, z budynku wyszło dwoje mężczyzn. Mężczyzna 1: Wcześne przyjechali. Mężczyzna 2 (patrząc na zegarek): Powinni być tutaj za dwie godziny. Do portu wpływa statek. Osoby, które na nim są, cumują. Na ląd wychodzi kolejny mężczyzna. Mężczyzna 3: Witam, panowie. M1: Co robisz tutaj, tak wcześnie? Wszyscy się z nim witają. M3: Ładowanie towaru poszło szybciej, niż powinno, więc nie ruszyłem w drogę. M2: Czy ma pan wszystko, o co prosiliśmy? M3 się uśmiecha. M3: Znacie mnie i wiecie, że mam wszystko. Odwraca się do ludzi ze swojego statku. M3: Chłopaki, dajcie towar na ląd. Paru mężczyzn przynosi drewniane skrzynię. M3 otwiera jedną z nich i wyciąga... pistolet. Jacob: O PIP. Wszyscy: Cii... M2 bierze go do ręki. M2: Jest idealny. Można na panu polegać. M3 kłania się. M3: Zawsze do waszych usług. A teraz zapłata. M1: Proszę, rozliczy się w środku. Mężczyźni wchodzą do środka, a mężczyźni ze statku, na statek. Uczestnicy wykorzystują ten moment i uciekają. Zatrzymują się dopiero przy swoich domkach. Dennis: Zginiemy! Alex: Albo zginiemy! Kordian: Spokojnie. Przecież nie mają powodu, aby nas zabijać. Nie wiedzą chyba, że tutaj jesteśmy. Ivy: Więc po co im te pistoletu. Jacob: Może polują na jakieś zweirzęta w tym lesie. Wiki: To chyba dżungla. Alex: To na kogo polują?! Na Yeti? Dennis: Yeti nie pochodzi z tych okolic. Alex: A skąd wiesz? Znasz go? Dennis nic nie mówi. Ivy: Dobra, uspokójmy się. Wróćmy do nich i porozmawiajmy z nimi. Alex: To idź! Ja nie idę. Ivy: Dennis, Kordian, Chodźcie ze mną. Kordian: W życiu! Ivy: No chodź. Nie naśladuj Alex. Kordian: Ja jej nie naśladuję. Dennis: Kordian, chodź. Jacob: A my, co mamy robić? Ivy: Porozglądajcie się po okolicy. Znajdźcie coś do jedzenia. Alex: A wy drogę do domu. Ivy, Dennis, Kordian odchodzą. Wiki: Dobra. Chodźmy do tej dżungli. Alex: Chcesz porozmawiać z Tarzanem. Wiki: Nie Całą czwórką wchodzą do dżungli. Robi się ciemno. Liście drzew zasłaniają światło. Taylor się odwraca. Nie widać już plaży. Jacob: Jeśli zobaczycie jakiś owoc, który znacie i można go jeść, zbierzcie go. Alex: Sama bym na to nie wpadła. Parę minut później. Wiki: Tyle tutaj tych drzew, a nie ma żadnego z owocami. Jacob: Albo są za wysokie. Alex: Zastanawiam się, jak Tarzan mógł żyć w takich warunkach. Idą cały czas dalej. Nagle... Jacob: Patrzcie. Przed nimi są kałuże krwii. Alex: Co do PIP się tutaj dzieje?! Wiki: Ktoś zginął. Taylor kuca i próbuje krwii. Alex: Co, ty ciulu robisz? Taylor: Sprawdzam, czy to nie ketchup. Wiki: Aha... Jacob: I jak smakuje? Taylor: Jak krew. Jacob: Dziwny ten ketchup. Alex: AAA!!! Krew! Taylor: PIP, a jeśli tamci faceci za tym stoją?! Alex: Oznacza to, że mogą ich zabić... Jest! Papa Ivy! Wiki: Alex, przestań. Alex: Spoko. Kordiana nie zabiją. Zaczną zabijać tamto dziwadło, a on z Dennisem ucieknie. Alex: Nie wiem. Jacob: Idźmy tam. Musimy ich uratować. Wszyscy kiwają głowami i biegną w stronę plaży. Alex się potyka. Alex: Głupie szpilki. Wiki: A skąd ty je masz? (Reklama) W tym samym czasie, w porcie. Ivy, Kordian i Dennis podchodzą do domku, w którym są mężczyźni. Ivy: Robimy tak: Ja pukać, uciekam, a wy wschodzicie do środka. Dennis: Ty to masz humor. Podchodzą do drzwi. Ivy puka i ucieka. Kordian: Ona chyba nie żartowała. Ktoś otwiera drzwi. To mężczyzna 1. M1: A wy, to kto? Dennis: My jeste... Mężczyzna wciąga ich do środka i zamyka drzwi. Ivy to widzi. Mdleje. Reszta uczestników wschodzi do portu. Widzą leżącą na ziemi Ivy. Wiki do niej podbiega. Wiki: Ivy, wszystko w porządku? Klepie ją po twarzy. Wiki: Ivy? Jacob: Chyba ją otruli. Alex: Czym? Powietrzem? Wiki: Ivy? Uderza ją z liścia w twarz. Ivy: Ej, to boli. Wiki ją przytula. Wiki: Uff... Nic ci nie jest. Ivy: Spokojnie, ja tylko zemdlałam. Taylor: A dlaczego? Ivy (pokazując na dużą skrzynię z rybami): Dlatego. One strasznie śmierdzą. Alex: A gdzie Kordian i Dennis? Ivy: Jeden z kolesi wciągnął ich do środka. Alex: Już po nich. Na bank nie żyją. Ivy wstaje. Ivy: Dlaczego? Wiki: W dżungli znaleźliśmy krew. Ci ludzie to mordercy. Ivy: O matko. Już po nas. Jacob: Wiemy. Ivy: Nie o to mi chodzi. Taylor: Więc, o co? Ivy pokazuje na... mężczyznę, stojącego za nimi. Ma ubrany kaptur. Mężczyzna: Macie kłopoty. Wszyscy: AAA!!! Uciekają. Biegną w stronkę domku. Z domku wychodzi mężczyzna 1. M1: Kogo my tu mamy. Obydwoje ich łapią. (Reklama) Wszyscy siedzą na podłodze, w środku. Wszyscy mężczyźni się na nich patrzą. M2: Kim jesteście? Wszystko im wyjaśniają. M1: Dlaczego mamy wam wierzyć? Alex: Mówimy prawdę. Jacob: Czy wy jesteście mordercami? M2: Dlaczego tak myślisz? Jacob: W dżungli znaleźliśmy krew. Zabijacie zwierzęta. Mężczyźni się śmieją. M1: O, PIP. Nabrali się. Taylor: O czym wy gadanie? Mężczyzna z kapturem: O waszym zadaniu. Zdejmuje kaptur. Wszyscy: Chris?! Chris: Tak, to ja. Witajcie. Wiki: Co ty tutaj robisz? Chris: Prowadzę DTP. Ale daliście się nabrać. Ivy: Ale, o co chodzi? Chris: Znajdujemy się na malutkiej wyspie, około 100 kilometrów od Francji. Nie ma jej na mapach. Zabraliśmy was tutaj, aby mógł się trochę pośmiać. Ci panowie tutaj, to aktorzy. Udawali łowców zwierząt. Kordian: To zadanie nie miało sensu. Chris: Może i nie, ale się śmiałem. Dennis: A już się skończyło? Chris kiwa głową. Alex: Więc kto odpada? Chris: Sami wybierzecie. Kordian i Dennis: Ja chcę. Chris: Może tylko jeden. Dennis: Zagrajmy w papier, kamień, nożyce. Grają. Kordian wygrywa. Kordian: Wygrałem. Oznacza to, że zostaję, czy nie? Dennis: Zagrajmy jeszcze raz. Ten kto przegra, odpada. Grają jeszcze raz. Odpada. Ivy: Dennis, nie. Dennis przegrał. Dennis: Dzięki ci panie. Koniec tego wariatkowa. Kordian: Gdybym przegrał, to powiedziałbym to samo. Chris: To co dzieciaki, wracamy do Disneylandu. Wychodzą z budynku. Kamera się oddała. Wiki: Aja cały czas nie wiem, skąd Alex ma szpilki. Wyszła z domku boso. Na ile oceniasz odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Disney Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a